


Farkasbőrben (Teen Wolf Magyar fanfiction)

by LuchiaCelt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchiaCelt/pseuds/LuchiaCelt
Summary: Derek és Stiles a szó legszorosabb értelmében is verembe estek, ráadásul kettesben.





	Farkasbőrben (Teen Wolf Magyar fanfiction)

**Tűzön és Vízen át**

_(írta: Akatsuki és LuchiaCelt)_

 

A csend. A kellemes, megnyugtató csend mely oly békességet hozott Derekre, azonnal elillant amint meghallotta a hangját. Egy olyan személy hangját, aki még őt is ki tudta hozni a sodrából akár egy fél mondatával is. És láss csodát, a sors kegyetlen és ironikus fintoraként pont vele kell alig tíz négyzetméteren osztoznia.  

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – kérdezte Stiles.

Derek feje előre csuklott, ahogyan frusztráltan fújt egyet.

Mindketten a földön ültek. Derek a falat támasztotta a hátával, Stiles kicsivel mellette tette ugyan ezt.

\- Nem.

Rövid csend következett. Derek a szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogyan a fiú mutató ujja idegesen dobol a combján. Ez az ő érzékeny füleinek úgy hatott, mintha valaki egy nagy afrikai bőrdobot vert volna teljes erejéből. Derek jól tudta, a fiú nem olyan típus, aki annyiban hagyja. És láss csodát, három, kettő egy.

\- Azt akartam kérdezni, hogy…

\- Inkább ne kérdezz semmit sem.

\- Most komolyan csak egyet. Szóval…

\- Most komolyan, nem maradhatnál inkább csendben?

És mintha a falnak beszélne.

\- Azért még is megkérdezem… - fordult felé Stiles. A mozdulata, mint mindig most is gyors és felpörgött, pedig Derek érezte rajta, hogy bevette a reggeli gyógyszerét.

\- Hát ez nem igaz. – sóhajtotta mérgesen. - Hallgattál te valaha bárkire is?

-  Hé, úgy volt, hogy én kérdezek. – csücsörített egyet az ajkaival sértetten. - Na, szóval, hogy is kerültünk mi ide? Jah igen természetesen a te hibádból! – puffogta. Széttárta kezeit és élesen gesztikulált. – Jöjjünk ide és kutassuk át ezt a régi alfa rejtekhelyet hátha találunk itt valamit… mármint a hülye csapdán kívül. Nem lesz semmi gond, ugye „alfa uraság”? Fél kisujjal lenyomsz mindent és mindenkit. – az acél falakra mutatott a szobában. – Ahhoz több kell, mint a kisujjad Mr. Megállíthatatlan! 

\- Ha jól tudom te voltál, aki előre sétált felelőtlenül. – Derek felemelte a hangját, de nem nézett Stilesra. – Mondtam, hogy maradj mögöttem. És nem én kértem, hogy gyere velem. Te javasoltad és engedted meg saját magadnak.

\- Te meg hagytad szóval a te hibád.

\- Igen és legközelebb biztosan úgy kiváglak a kocsiból, hogy a lábad sem éri a földet… – morogta. 

\- Meleg van. – legyezni kezdte magát a pólója aljával. – Megsülök! Várj, ne lélegezz! Elfogy a levegőnk és meghalunk! Vagy előbb éhesek leszünk és te felfalsz! Nem akarom, hogy felfaljanak, nem is ízlenék, rágós vagyok.

\- És idegesítő is. Be fognád?

Derek feje majd széthasad. Volt valami a szobában, ami megőrjítette az érzéket és görcsös fájdalmat zúdított az agyára. Nem hallott rendesen és nem is látott rendesen. Úgy érezte magát… mint egy ember.

Stiles közben elő vette a mobilját.

\- Gyerünk, működj!

\- Ne a telefont okold a térerő hiánya miatt. Lent vagyunk a föld alatt egy acél kamrában, csodát ne várj.

\- És ha felülnék a nyakadba?

\- Ha jót akarsz, akkor nem folytatod…

\- Akkor lehet egy kis esélye. Csak egy kis csík kellene és tudnánk segítséget hívni. Vagyunk ketten olyan magasak, hogy felérjünk a plafonig. Esetleg voníthatnál is vagy mit tudom én, van egy holdas kép a telómon, ha az segít.

Derek végre rá nézett. Dühös sárgászöld szemei a jól ismert „na, most hagyd abba” mondanivalót sugározták. Stiles nyitva maradt szája becsukódott és inkább elfordult, hogy ne hergelje tovább a férfit **…** bő két percig.

\- Derek… - semmi válasz. – Psszt Derek! – próbálkozott továbbra is, de a férfi még csak rá sem nézett. – Föld hívja Dereket. Hahó. – Stiles nem adta fel könnyen. – Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. – a vérfarkas keze ökölbe szorult, izmai keményen megfeszültek karján. - Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Der..

-  MI VAN STILES?!!! – tört ki végül a férfi. Szemei egy pillanatra vörösen izzottak fel, agyarai kivillantak.

\- Semmi. – ugrott meg egy kicsit Stiles és inkább jobbnak látta felállni a férfi mellől.

Derek mérgesen fújtatott egyet, de tekintetével követte a fiú minden egyes mozdulatát.

Stiles hozzá szokatlan módol lassan kezdte el feltérképezni a terepet. Bár egy bitang erős páncélteremben voltak bezárva a belseje mégis jobban hasonlított egy szoba és a Hale család iskola alatti széfjének keverékére. A terem közepén egy hatalmas asztal a város térképével, pár szék és egy fotel volt körülötte. Hátrébb a polcokon pedig ugyan olyan különös tárgyak és fura üvegcsék ki tudja milyen tartalommal, mint a Hale széfben.

Stiles finoman simította végig ujjait az asztal szélén, majd a rajta maradt port fintorogva a nadrágjába törölte és haladt tovább a polcok irányába. Ahogy előre lépett kis híján átesett saját lábán, még szerencse, hogy megkapaszkodott maga mellett az asztalban ezzel elkerülve a csúfos pofára esést, bár véleménye szerint így is rettentő gázul festhetett a jelenet. Kissé hátrapillantott a mögötte ülőre. Derek arcáról pontosan leolvasható volt a kérdés; „Miért pont én?”

A vérfarkas feszülten sóhajtott, de inkább nem szólt semmit, csak figyelte tovább a hiperaktív fiú munkálkodását… Stiles ezúttal a polcok között turkált, megmozgatva mindent, amit azokon talált.

Derek figyelte Stiles vékony csípőjét, törékeny testalkatát. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elképzelni, hogy eddig hogy maradhatott életben ez a gyenge, szeleburdi, hiperaktív, ámbár rendkívül eszes, kiváló stratéga… Várjunk csak most dicséri, vagy szidalmazza? A férfit egy éles csattanás térítette magához.

\- Mit művelsz?! – pattant fel azonnal eddigi helyéről és kemény léptekkel a fiúhoz sietett.

\- Hogy mit? Hát… - Stiles épp a polc alá söpörte lábával az összetört üvegcse szilánkjait. – Semmi érdekeset. – vigyorgott az elé érő férfire.

\- Még is mi a jó életért kell neked mindenhez hozzányúlni?! – morogta idegesen Derek, miközben megragadta a fiú csuklóját.

\- Hát én legalább megpróbálok tenni valamit a kijutásunk ügyének érdekében. – próbálta kiszakítani kezét a férfi béklyójából, de hiába. – Vagy talán te végleg itt szeretnél velem ragadni? – kérdezte egy sunyi mosoly kíséretében, mire Derek morogva, ugyan, de elengedte. – Na, látod! – vigyorogta és a másik vállára helyezte kezét. – Csak megértjük mi egymást.

-… - Derek olyan fejet vágott erre a kijelentésre, hogy Stiles jobbnak látta levenni kezét a férfi válláról.

\- Na, szóval. – szusszantotta Stiles. - Ez a kis helyiség egészen hasonlít a te kis denevérbarlangodra a suli alatt… - figyelmen kívül hagyta Derek mérgesen megvillanó szemeit. – Így gondolom ennek is két bejárata lehet.

\- Ez… tényleg nem rossz ötlet. – csodálkozott rá még Derek is, hogy ezt kimondta.

\- Huh. Ki vagy te és mit műveltél a morgós farkassal? – lepődött meg komiszan Stiles.

\- Csak meglepődtem, hogy a hülyeségen kívül más is kijön a szádból.  – nem tudta megállni és Stiles barackszínű fél telt ajkaira nézett. - Folytasd inkább a keresést, lehetőleg csendben, ha képes vagy ilyesmire. – elkapta a tekintetét és elindult ő is körülnézni.

\- „Ha képes vagy ilyesmire”, nyinyi nyí blah blah blah… - motyogta morcosan Stiles.

Persze Derek kristálytisztán hallotta. Nem kellett ehhez vérfarkas hallás. De rá hagyta, így is eléggé felpaprikázta már, most inkább félre tette a becsületét és lenyelte.

\- Derek. – szólalt meg egy kis idő után Stiles a szoba másik sarkából.

\- Nem igaz… vagy őt nyírom ki, vagy megöl a hülyesége… - sóhajtotta Derek és a tenyerébe temette az arcát egy pillanatra. – Tessék Stiles.

\- Segítenél?

\- Hm? - Derek hátra fordult. Stiles az egyik polc tetején feküdt hassal. Kapaszkodott az oldalába. Mint egy lajhár az esőerdő fáján. Mint egy lassú, kicsi, esetlen lajhár – Mi a… Jó ég.

\- Az úgy volt, hogy… - egyik kezében egy furcsa tárgyat szorongatott. – Megláttam ezt, így felmásztam. De lemenni már… hogy is mondjam.

\- Nem mersz. – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

\- Én úgy mondtam volna, hogy nincs meg hozzá a megfelelő erő kompatibilitásom.

Derek felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Szép. – elgondolkodott. Egy gonosz vigyor kúszott fel az ajkaira, Stiles észrevette és grimaszolt egyet. – Szerintem ott okozod a legkevesebb kárt. A szobában és az agyamban. Legalább ha ott maradsz, akkor nem mész az idegeimre.

\- Ne már Derek. Szedj le légysziiiii.

\- Ha leszedlek, akkor befogod?

\- Be én!      

\- Esküszöl? - Stiles bőszen bólogatni kezdett. Derek a fejét ingatta. - Rendben dobd le azt az izét. – Stiles megtette Derek pedig elkapta és zsebre vágta. – Mégis hogyan sikerült oda felmásznod alig fél perc alatt?

\- Jó mászó vagyok. De a lefelé út már annyira nem szokott menni. Általában leesek, vagy fennakadok valamiben. Egyszer Scottékhoz nem tudtam bejutni és felmásztam az erkélyre. Aztán leestem Scott elé, aki majdnem lecsapott egy Baseball ütővel ijedtében.

Derek ehhez nem fűzött kommentárt, csak kitárta a kezeit, és állával jobbra bökött, hogy ugorjon. Stiles óvatosan a tetejére egyensúlyozott.

\- El fogsz kapni?

\- Ki tudja. – vonta meg a vállát, és elrejtette a mosolyt.

\- Ha nem kapsz el éjszaka farkas ölőt és fagyöngyöt teszek a párnád alá… - morogta.

\- Ugrasz már, vagy inkább ott hagyjalak?

\- Jól van! Jól van… csak… - nyelt nagyot Stiles. – Tényleg kapj el jó?

\- El foglak. – nézett komolyan a fiú borostyán szemeibe.

Stiles nagy levegőt vett, aztán kissé akadozva kifújta, majd lehunyta szemét és elrugaszkodott. Alig pár másodpercig zuhant, mikor is erős karok fonódtak köré. Szorosan ölelték körbe derekát és hátát. A fiú, ahogy megérezte a másik testének melegét mondhatni reflexszerűen karolta át a férfi nyakát, lábait pedig annak csípője köré zárta.

Derek nyelt egyet, ahogy a fiú arcát nyakhajlatába fúrta. Tisztán hallotta miként Stiles szíve erősen zakatol mellkasában. De ami a legrosszabb volt az övé is ugyan ezt csinálta. Így hát amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett elengedte a fiút, melynek hatására Stiles seggre esett a kemény padlón.

\- Hogy az a… - nyögött fel Stilese a földön, fájó derekát dörzsölgetve. – Ezt nevezem én elkapásnak, de azért baseballozni ne kezdj… - morogta.

\- Elkaptalak. – jelentette ki Derek. – Azt nem mondtam, hogy meg is tartalak.

\- Mindenesetre kösz a lila foltot a fenekemen. – tápászkodott fel Stiles és, mintha mi sem történt volna az előbb ismét kotorászni kezdett.

\- Te komolyan nem tanultál az előbbiből?

\- Ha arra célzol, hogy többé ne bízzak az elkapási képességeidben, azt egy életre megjegyeztem. – simított végig fenekén. Derek pedig végigkövette tekintetével a Stiles domborulatain végigvezetett jelenetet, majd visszakapta a fiú arcára.

\- Arra céloztam, hogy már mindent végignéztünk. Nincs itt másik kijárat, sem hasznos dolog. csak ki tudja, milyen veszélyes dologhoz nyúlsz már megint. Fejezd be a tapizást és törődj bele… Itt ragadtunk.

\- A pozitív, mint fogalom kimaradt a szótáradból, mi? – Stiles oda se figyelve a másikra folytatta a tapizást.

Derek csak a szemeit forgatta, majd inkábba a fiúra hagyta. Ő maga helyet foglalt a fotelben, lábát az asztalra rakta és onnan szemlélte tovább az eseményeket.

Stiles kiszúrt egy érdekes urnaszerű edényt az egyik magasabbik polcon. Mint ahogy minden érdekesebb tárgynál, most is érte kapott, azonban túl magason volt. Épphogy csak az ujjával súrolta a szélét.

\- Ne hidd, hogy megúsztad. – motyogta az urnának, de Derek is tökéletesen hallotta. Rosszállón megingatta a fejét.

A fiú lábujjhegyre állva kapaszkodott bele a polc egyik szélébe, míg másik kezével az edényt lökdöste egyre kijjebb és kijjebb a fokon.

\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek. – hallatszódott mögüle Derek hangja.

\- Akkor most már mindenképp le kell szednem. – pillantott hátra kihívóan Stiles.

A farkas nem válaszolt, csak figyelte, ahogy a felcsúszott póló alól kivillant a fiú vékony derekának íve; komolyan hogy lehet valaki ilyen vékony?; és a kissé lecsúszott nadrágnak hála, fenekének teteje. Derek megrázta magát. Még is mit bámult az előbb?!

\- Most komolyan, hagyd már békén azt a… - Derek még épp időben ugrott oda, hogy elkapja a lefelé dőlő edényt, ami a fiút vette célba. – Istenem. – nyögte. – Ha nem lennék itt már kinyírtad volna magad legalább kétszer. – nyomta az urnát az elégedetten vigyorgó Stiles kezébe.

\- Ugyan. Tudok én magamra vigyázni, ha akarok. – nyitotta ki az edényt és beleszagolt annak különös tartalmába. – Ahh… ahhszt a rohadt! – zárta vissza azonnal. – Ebben megdöglött valami. – visszarakta egy alacsonyabb helyre.

\- Akkor most miért nem szándékszol vigyázni magadra?

\- Mert itt vagy nekem rá te. – mosolygott fel a megdöbbent férfira.

Derek olyan gyorsan fordított neki hátat, hogy Stiles csak pislogni tudott.

\- Nem védelek meg. Nem vagy se a barátom, se a családtagom, se a kölyköm. – morogta halkan.

\- De bizony, hogy megvédesz. – elengedte a füle mellett Derek ridegségét. - Most is és az előbb is megtetted. Az alfasággal az anyaság is felébred? Szerintem azt hiszed, hogy egy kölyök vagyok, akit meg kell védeni. Vagy ez ösztönös nálad?

\- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt. – visszafordult és Stiles fölé magasodott. A szemére sötét árnyék vetült. Stiles nyelt egyet és vékony hangon megszólalt.

\- Ooooké… - gyorsan visszavonulót fújt. – Már viccelnie sem szabad az embernek? A vérfarkasok nem értik a viccet. – egy pár percig csendben maradt, de, csak azért mert közben kutakodott egy darabig. – Huh, megdöglök. Olyan forróság van itt, mintha egy vulkán gyomrában lennénk. – legyezte magát. Érezte, hogy forró verejték perzseli végig a nyakát. Megtörölte a homlokát. – Neked nincs meleged nagyfiú…? – fordult hátra, de ezúttal belé fagyott a szóáradat.

Derek a fotelben ült. A felsőjének aljával legyezte magát. Nyakán egy fénylő csepp gördült le, majd eltűnt a kulcscsontjánál, hogy aztán elnyelje a fekete anyagú felsője. Stiles hatalmasat nyelt, ahogyan meglátta a hasfala alsó kockáit kikandikálni.    

\- Hálát adok, hogy nincs igazából is bundám. – mondta Derek és hangosan beszívta majd kifújta a levegőt. Izomzata nyálcsorgatóan összehúzódott, majd elernyedt.

\- Aha… - meredt elnyílt ajkakkal a férfi izomzatára Stiles. – Én is.

\- Hm?

\- Hm? Mondtam valamit?

\- Motyogtál. – visszaejtette a felsőt és Stiles végre tisztán tudott gondolkodni.

\- Óh, igen, csak hogy milyen meleg van és hogy ez nem természetes igaz?

\- Szerintem nem. Van itt valami, ami megzavarja a testünk hő érzékelését. Keressük meg, mielőtt felforrunk mind a ketten.

\- Késő… - nyalta meg az ajkait Stiles, ahogyan szemeivel végig követett egy komisz izzadtság cseppet mi legördült a férfi feszes felkarjának izmán.

\- Hm? – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét.

\- Semmi semmi szoktam magamban motyogni, tudod a betegségem miatt. Na, csak azt mondtam, ha végre meghallanád azzal a szuper hallásoddal, hogy én kikészülök a melegtől. – azzal a felsője alá nyúlt és levetette azt. Egyenesen Dereknek dobta. Derek elkapta még mielőtt a ruha beteríthette volna a fejét, mint egy gubó.

\- Hé! Még is mit művelsz… - Derek torkán is fennakadta szó, mikor tekintete Stiles keskeny derekára és rózsaszínes mellbimbóira vetődött. – Vedd vissza, de most. – azzal visszadobta, Stiles vele ellentétben nem rendelkezett természetfeletti reflexekkel így a ruha a fején landolt. Mérgesen vette le.

\- Dehogy is! Még mit nem! Nem fogok megsülni itt, te pedig nem egy szégyenlős tini lány vagy, aki előtt takargatnom kellene magam. – kifigurázóan eltakarta a mellbimbóit a mutató és a középső ujjával. Majd ollózni kezdett előttük. Derek a kezébe temette az arcát és nagyot fújtatott. Stiles vigyorogva folyatta. - Ha lenne eszed, te is levennéd a tiedet, aztán segítenél nekem megkeresni, hogy mi akar vajas rákot csinálni belőlünk a szobában.

Elfordult, de csak azért, mert nem tudta elrejteni a vigyorát. Nem tagadta Derek teste mindig is… felettébb érdekelte őt. Habár többször látta, minden egyes alkalom úgy hatott rá, mint aki most látja először. Sőt mint aki most lát először férfi testet. Egy karizmatikus, csupa izom, kőkemény férfi testet… Ezt sürgősen abba kellett hagynia. Az sem dicséretes dolog, hogy ezt tette és várva várja, hogy Derek megszabaduljon a sajátjától. Talán még provokálni is akarta…

Provokálni? Derek nem az a fajta férfi, akit egy olyan test hoz lázba, mint az övé. Ő mindig is vékony, szikár alkatú volt. Nőiesen finom vonalakkal és bőrrel. Ha nő lett volna, most lehetne közte valami Derekkel… legalább is talán lenne esélye, de férfinek született és Derek is vérbeli férfi volt. Még is itt illegeti magát előtte mintha azzal bármit is elérni nála… rosszul lett magától, de hát már nem volt vissza út.

Póló nélkül kezdett kutakodni. Ezúttal a könyvek mögé is benézett, hátha talál egy titkos rekeszt vagy kart. Legalább is a filmekben mindig bejött az ilyesmi.       

\- Áucs… - szisszent fel Stiles, mikor sikeresen a lábára zúdított három keménykötésű könyvet. 

\- A francba veled Stiles. – mordulta a férfi és a kisebbhez vágta a pólóját.

A fiú lehúzta fejéről a sötét anyagot és döbbenten pillantott fel a mellé lépő… igazán jó kiállású… öhm… ne köntörfalazzunk… szex istenre. Stiles hatalmasat nyelt, ahogy végigfuttatta borostyán tekintetét Derek harmonikusan kígyózó izmain, kitüremkedő kulcscsontjain, széles mellkasán és azokon az ínycsiklandozó kockákon. Lehunyt szemmel mélyen beszívta a levegőt, hogy lenyugodjon és inkább a könyvespolc felé fordította figyelmét. Már amennyire képes volt rá, az alig pár centire munkálkodó Derektől.

\- Héj Derek…

\- Hm?

\- Nem mennél arrébb?

\- Hogy mi van?! Minek? – nézett a kisebbre felháborodottan a férfi.

\- Mert melegem van tőled.

\- Ha? – ráncolta össze értetlenül a szemöldökét derek.

\- Tudod, az emberi test alapjáraton engedi magából a hőt, minek következtében, ha a jégkorszakban lennénk és pucéran összebújnánk, életben tudnánk tartani egymás szervezetét a saját hőnkkel. Nos mivel ugye farkas vagy neked a testhőmérsékleted alapból nagyobb, mint egy átlagemberé, így rád pláne igaz. De a jelenlegi felforrósodott helyzetünkben ez halál kellemetlen. Szóval… megköszönném, ha arrébb mennél legalább egy kicsit. – vett nagy levegőt Stiles. Igen mind ezt egy szuszra darálta le a jelenleg értetlenül pislogó férfinek.

\- Te komolyan nem vagy normális. – ingatta fejét Derek, de arrébb lépett egyel.

\- Ezt már sokan mondták. Találj ki valami újat.

\- Oké, mit szólnál ahhoz, ha nem fogod be egy fél pillanaton belül, átharapom a torkodat?!

\- Nem túl meggyőző. – mosolyodott el a dühös férfi ábrázatán. – Sőt mi több, meg mernék rá esküdni, hogy ezt már hallottam tőled.

\- Ne akard, hogy beváltsam az ígéretem. – pillantott le tömeggyilkos képpel a fiatalabbikra Derek.

\- Befogtam. – Stilesnek bőven elég volt egyet pillantania a férfi arcára, hogy eldöntse egyelőre elég a szekálásból… egyelőre…

Derek frusztráltan szusszantott, amikor már a sokadik haszontalan könyvet vágta le a földre. Semmi haszna nem volt ennek az egésznek, csak saját magát húzta fel vele. Ráadásul a Stilesból áradó csábítóan édes feromon szag sem tett jót közérzetének. Bár az a valami, ami kezdte őket ropogósra sütni eltompította kissé érzékeit, de nem annyira, mint kellett volna.

\- Hogy a fene vinné már el! – vágott földhöz egy újabb könyvet. – Ennek sosem lesz már vége?

\- Jesszus nagyfiú… - somolyogta Stiles. – Hűtsd le magad.

\- Hogy hűtsem le magam? – hördült a fiúra Derek. – Ha nem látnád, épp azon vagyok! – azzal a lendülettel egy egész sornyi könyvet levert a helyéről. Stiles kissé hátrébb lépett, mikor az alfa szemei ismételten vörösen villantak fel. – És tudod, jócskán segítene a helyzetemen, ha a szagod nem lenne olyan, mint egy tüzelő szukáé! – kiáltott a megdöbbent fiúra.

Stiles nagyokat pislogott, majd megrázta magát.

\- Tudod, ebben nem igazán tudok a segítségedre lenni. Tudod, kamasz vagyok. Évek óta olyan a szagom, mint egy „tüzelő szukáé” – mélyítette el a hangját, hogy hasonlítson a férfiére. – és valahogy még nem találtam senkit, hogy ezen változtasson! – kiáltott a férfira. Derek szemei immáron a szokásos zöldessárgás színben csillogtak.

\- Mi van? – pislogott nagyokat.

\- Jól hallottad, nem ismétlem meg.

 **-** Szóval akkor még te...

\- Ki ne mond hangosan, vagy kinyírlak. Még nem tudom, hogy, mert elég strapabíró vagy, de biz isten megteszem.

\- Szűz vagy?

\- Bolhás dög vagy Derek Haleremélem, tudsz róla. - morogta Stiles.

\- Szóval ezért iyen rettentő csábító a szagod. - gondolt bele Derek, nem is vette észre hogy Stiles eközben elvörösödött előtte.

Bár azt eddig nem tudta magáról, hogy képes kiszagolni a szüzeket, de kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy nagy valószínűséggel ezért tetszik olyan kínzóan neki.

\- Csábító a sz-szagom? - dadogta zavarba jőve Stiles.

\- Nyugi nem foglak megenni, ha ezért aggódsz. Tudod, hogy nem ölök embert. Legalább is nem oknélkül.

\- Nem aggódok... csak...

\- Hallom a szívverésed Stiles. Úgy dübörög, hogy majd kiugrik a mellkasodból. Nem kell félned tőlem.

\- Hát nem is félek te hülye. - erre Derek oldalra döntötte a fejét értetlenül Stilesnak pedig komoly kényszerérzete lett arra, hogy megsimogassa a fejét. - Mit érzel, ha megérzed a szagom?

\- Hagyjuk a témát.

\- Ne hagyjuk! - ragadta meg a felkarját, mielőtt Derek elléphetett volna. - Az én szagom, jogom van tudni, hogy mit érzel, ha megérzed.

\- Csak félni kezdenél.

\- Egy vérfarkas a legjobb barátom, szerintem kibírom. Gyerünk, tégy próbára.

\- Rendben te akartad. - szembe fordult vele és megpróbált a szemébe nézni nem a mellkasára vagy a csípőjére. - Úgy érzem, hogy megőrülök. Le akarlak teperni, letépni a ruháidat és azonnal felfallni. - fél igazság egy másfajta értelmezésben. Stiles megmerevedett. - Jobb?

\- Hát.. öhm… - köszörülte meg torkát a fiú és nyugtalanul végigsimítotttarkóján. – Sokkal. – nyelt nagyot.

\- Félsz.

\- Nem dehogy. – kapta maga elé kezét Stiles. – Az utóbbi időben az a legtermészetesebb dolog az életemben, hogy fel akarnak falni. Inkább az lenne furcsa, ha nem. – nevetett idegesen. Derek kételkedve magasba emelte egyik szépen ívelt szemöldökét. – Halál komolyan. – paskolta meg a férfi határozottan izmos és kellemes tapintású felkarját, mire megdöbbentő módon az hátrált el.

\- Inkább folytassuk a keresést. – morogta a polcok felé fordulva. Stiles csodamód egy szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

Kínos csönd ereszkedett a párosra, vagy legalább is Stiles szerint. Derek rendkívül hálás volt ezért az apró némaságért, ami… eddig tartott.

\- Na jó, nem bírom! – harsant fel Stiles. – Muszáj megkérdeznem… - Derek frusztráltan felsóhajtott és a fejét nem fordítva felé, rápillantott. – Mégis milyen szaga is van tulajdonképpen egy szűznek?!

\- Hogy?

\- Azt kérdeztem, milyen szaga van a szüzeknek?

\- Szakadj le rólam Stiles. – azzal átsétált egy másik könyvespolchoz, de hiába a fiú követte.

\- De most tényleg, milyen szagom van? Én nem érzek semmit. – szagolta meg a kezét Stiles.

\- Komolyan tudni akarod?! – hördült rá dühösen a férfi.

\- Igen.

\- Hát édes! Iszonyatosan, kínzóan édes, szóval megköszönném, ha áthúznál egy másik polchoz, mielőtt még tényleg rád vetem magam és abban nem lesz köszönet!

\- Oké, oké… jesszus… - lépkedett a másik könyvespolchoz Stiles. – Rád férne, egy indulatkezelő terápia nem gondolod?

\- Csak ha a közeledben vagyok. – mormogta Derek.

\- Oh… szóval ezt vehetem bóknak?

\- Ha az a célod, hogy egyszer széttépjelek akkor igen… veheted annak.

\- Megtisztelő.

\- Nem tudnád legalább egy picit befogni, hogy… jézusom te még is mi a frászt művelsz?! – kiáltott idegesen Derek, ahogy hátrafordulva szembe találta magát, a fiú majdhogynem meztelen testével. Ata félhosszú alsónadrág ugyan is nem sokat takart a látványból.

\- Hogy mit? Hát keresek valamit, ki tudja milyen gyanús cuccot, ami azon munkálkodik, hogy élő pirítóst csináljon belőlünk. – érkezett a válasz Stiles felől.

\- Nem igazán így értettem. Azonnal vedd vissza a gatyád! – parancsolta.

\- Hülye lennék, így is felforr a vérem. – és még csak nem is a hőség miatt. Tette hozzá gondolatban.

\- Vedd vissza a gatyátad, vagy én rakom vissza rád.

Derek érezte, hogy a szokásosnál is jobban felforrósodik a feje és a test. Biztosra vette, hogy ezúttal nem a düh miatt.

Stiles elé rakta a mutató ujját, hogy megállítsa. Neki is ment csupasz mellkasával, ami megint nem esett jól neki... illetve a félelmetes az volt, hogy túl jól is esett.

\- Na, ide hallgass nagyfiú! - kezdte Stiles magas hangon durcásan. Közben megpróbált bem tudomást venni a mutató ujjáról, ami azon a nyalni és harapnivaló mellizmon pihent. - Dobálhatsz, a falnak csaphatsz, felfalhatsz, de a gatyámat akkor veszem le, amikor én akarom, nagyfiú! - pattogta akár egy hiperaktív hörcsög.

\- Vedd vissza most, amíg finom és kedves vagyok.

\- Nah ez az a két fogalom, amit még hallásból sem ismersz.

Derek felkapta Stiles gatyáját.

\- Húzd vissza a formás seggedre vagy a fejedre húzom!

Ezt Stiles jól hallotta? Vagy csak a képzelete és a vágya űz vele gonosz tréfát?

\- A minre?

\- A seggedre.

\- Mondtál hozzá még valamit.

\- Nem, semmit...

\- De igen. - vonta fel a szemöldökét miközben a magasabbik férfi arcát fürkészte.

\- De nem!

\- Akkor vedd le te is!

\- Mi van? – ráncolta össze szemöldökét Derek.

\- Ha nem mondtál semmit, akkor vedd le a nadrágod te is.

\- Mégis hogy jön ez a kettő egymáshoz?

\- Sehogy. – rántott vállat Stiles.

\- Akkor…

\- Szóval nem is vagy te olyan nagy és erős alfa farkas. Inkább hasonlítasz egy szűkölő kis németjuhászra. – gúnyolódott a fiú vigyorogva.

\- Te kis! – sziszegte Derek összeszorított fogai közül.

\- Mi? – tette füléhez kezét Stiles, mint a nagyothallók. – Nem hallok semmit, csak valami erőtlen nyüszítést.

\- Én… esküszöm… hogy kinyírlak… - csikorgatta fogait a farkas, de engedelmesen rúgta le cipőit és kezdte bontogatni övét.

Dereknek valamiét nagyon az az érzése támadt, hogy őt most rohadtul átverték… És még csak nem is sejti, hogy mennyire igaza van.

Stiles elégedetten vigyorogva követte tekintetével minden egyes mozdulatát. Ahogy könnyedén szétbontotta övét… kigombolta felül a farmert… és ahogy lehúzta sliccét… A fiú hatalmasat nyelt, ahogy a férfi megszabadult a ruhadarabtól és láthatóvá tette… öhm… igen csak büszkeségre okot adó férfiasságát, mely még a bő alsón keresztül is rendkívül jól kirajzolódott.

\- Remélem… elégedett vagy… - morogta még mindig dühösen Derek.

\- I… igen… - hagyta el Stiles ajkait a remegő suttogás. Tekintetét még mindig képtelen volt levenni Derek… lényegéről. És ez a férfinek is feltűnt.

\- Te… a farkamat nézed? – emelte magasba szemöldökét a férfi.

\- Ki? Mi? Hol? Hogyan? Hogy én? – hadarta Stiles tekintetét azonnal elkapva. –Dehogy. Már miért nézném? Nekem is van!

\- Te rohadtul a farkamat nézted! – fonta keresztbe karjait.

\- Kérlek… én az alsódat néztem. – emelte fel mutatóujját Stiles kioktatón. – Bejön. Mi a márkája és hol vetted? – kérdezte az első hülyeséget, ami az eszébe jutott.

Arca bíbor színt öltött, szíve a torkában dobogott. Nagyon remélte, hogy Derek nem feszegeti tovább a témát.

Derek a szemét forgatta és nagyot fújt a hülyeségre.Stiles kissé féloldalasan állt neki így tekintete egyik pillanatról a másikra levándorolt a fiú kerek idomaira. A kis francia alsó, ami rajta volt szépen kiemelte a félgömböket. Kedve lett volna meggyurmázni őket itt és most... Mindent a szemnek, de semmit a kéznek igaz Derek?

Derek minden idegszálát megfeszítve próbálta levenni a szemét Stiles… szebbik feléről, mikor a fiú lehajolt, hogy felvegyen egy könyvet, aminek érdekes címe volt.

\- Ó te magasságos…! – fordult el Derek, ám a kép bele égett az agyába, ám ez nem lett volna baj, ha nem kúszott volna le egészen az ágyékáig.

\- Hm, mégsem tetszik. – mondta Stiles és elhajította. – Veled meg mi van?

\- Semmi, haladjunk…

\- Hát ez meg mi? - nyúlt egy kis üveg folyadék után Stiles.

\- Nem igaz, te soha sem tudsz nyugton maradni? – mindegy, legalább nem hajolt le. Akkor Derek tuti itt döglik meg.

\- Hiperaktív vagyok emlékszel? - vigyorogta és kibontva bele szagolt. - Hmm...ez finom illatú! Szagold csak meg.

\- Nem akarom.

\- Naaaa.

\- Hagyjál, érzékeny vagyok a sza... - de Stiles már az orra alá is nyomta közben a felét a padlóra lötykölte.

Derek akaratán kívül nagyot szippantott a szerből és... se kép se hang.

\- Na finom ugye?

\- Még nem kóstoltam... - Derek üveges tekintettel elé lépett és átkarolva a derekát magához húzta. - de biztosan ínycsiklandó lehet. - búgta mély hangján Stiles nyakhajlatába, majd végig nyalt rajta.

\- D-D-D-D-D-Derek? – dadogta Stiles és megpróbálta arrébb lökni a férfit, de az meg se moccant, csak szorosan tartotta a karjai között. – Még is mit művelsz?

\- Azt hittem egyértelmű… - búgta a fiú fülébe és finoman megharapta cimpáját. – Felfallak.

Stiles testén bizsergés futott végig, mely következtében kicsit sem férfias hang hagyta el torkát.

\- Hehe… - nevetett idegesen. – Azt hiszem megtanultam a leckét. – csapkodta meg a férfi mellkasát. – Elengedhetsz.

\- Még mit nem. – csókolt bele a fiú nyakhajlatába. Szabad kezével a hátát cirógatta.

\- Baszki… - mocorgott Stiles. – Derek vagy te még egyáltalán?

\- Miért ne lennék? – ékelte be lábát Stileséi közé, combjával hozzádörzsölődve a fiú készülő merevedéséhez.

\- Akkor mégis hova tűnt, a mogorva, marcona farkas? – nyögte erőtlenül.

\- A te hibád. – csókolgatta végig a fiú nyakát Derek, fölfele haladva egészen álláig. – Elvetted az eszem. – nézett mélyen a kikerekedett borostyán szempárba.

Stiles jól látta a farkas szemében tükröződő homályt, ami ködöt eresztett a férfi elméje köré is. Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy pár perce a férfi még teljesen normális volt… egészen addig míg…

\- Dehogy is miattam… - hasított Stilesbe a felismerés és lepillantott a földön szétfolyt édeskés szagú folyadékra. – Sokkal inkább ez a… ááá! – kiáltott fel ijedten mikor is Derek lerántotta a földre és felé tornyosult.

Derek finoman végigsimított a fiú mellkasán és lapos hasán. Lehajolva csókot nyomott az egyik kő keménnyé vált bimbóra. Stiles teste megremegett.

\- Derek… - nyögte erőtlenül. – Hagyd ezt abba… ez nem te vagy…

Harapta be alsó ajkát, mikor a férfi nyelve megcirógatta felforrósodott bőrét. Megpróbálta arrébb tolni a férfi fekete üstökét, de Derek azonnal feje felé szorította kezeit és zavartalanul folytatta tovább tevékenységét.

Stiles szorosan összezárta szemeit. Ezt nem akarta. Nagyon nem. Mármint magát a férfit halálosan kívánta, de ez… nem Derek volt. Az igazi soha nem művelne vele ilyet és ettől szíve összeszorult.

\- Olyan finom a bőröd. – motyogta Derek elbódultan, ahogyan apró csókokkal ízlelgette Stiles csupasz mellkasát és haladt egyre feljebb. – Mindig is megőrjítettél és kívántalak. Légy az enyém.

Megállapodott Stiles ajkainál. Úgy meredt rájuk, hogy gazdájuk nagyon közel járt ahhoz, hogy a gatyájában nagyon szűk legyen a hely.

Derek lefelé kezdett dőlni, ajkai finoman elnyíltak, ahogyan célba vette Stileséit.

\- D-D-Derek! Ne csináld.

Mindennél jobban vágyott rá, de így nem szerette volna. Nem akarta, hogy ön tudatlanul csókolja meg. Azt akarta, ha egyszer megcsókolja, akkor azt önszántából és teljes szívéből tegye, ne egy főzettől elbódulva.

Hirtelen kihúzta kezét a vágytól elernyedt tenyerű Derekéből és akkorát behúzott neki amekkorát csak tudott. Azt hitte eltörik az ökle minden csontja, de szerencsére elég volt. Derek hátra esett, rá a fenekére.

\- Stiles? Mi a… - nyögött fel. A fejét fogta és mély levegőket vett.

\- Derek! Jól vagy?

\- Hát nem egészen. Mi történt?

\- Beleszagoltál ebbe az üvegbe és úgy látszik rád rossz hatással volt, mert elájultál.

\- Elájultam? 

\- Hehe, eldőltél, mint egy liszteszsák. – hazudta. – Fejbe kellett, hogy vágjalak. Mintha részeg lettél volna.

\- Még mindig érzem a szagot. – lefelé bökött a földre.

Stiles hirtelen oda ugrott és jól szétkente a folyadékot. Derek nagyokat pislogott rá, mire Stiles kínosan felnevetett, majd otthagyta szó nélkül. Megfogadta, hogy ezután semmit sem fog a vérfarkasnak adni. Csendben keresgéltek tovább, ám Stiles fejébe valami éket vert.

Konkrétan egy mondat nem hagyta nyugodni. Egy mondat, ami végig dübörgött a testén és nem hagyta tisztán gondolkodni: „Mindig is megőrjítettél és kívántalak.” Megborzongott az emlékre és ágyékát kellemes bizsergés töltötte meg. Kénytelen volt keményen az ajkába harapni, hogy gátat szabjon neki.

Derek eközben mellette kutakodott, ujjai egy furcsa könyvre akadtak. Kivette. Azonnal észre vette, hogy nem is könyv, hanem egy láda, könyvnek álcázva.

\- Azt hiszem találtam valamit. Ezt nézd meg. – Stiles mellé lépett és érdeklődve figyelte, amit mutat. - Ez egy láda. – megpróbálta szétfeszíteni. – Be van zárva.

\- Próbáld meg ezzel. – azzal oda nyomott a kezébe egy hajtűt.

\- Meg sem kérdezem, hogy ezzel mi volt a terved.

\- Rajongok a kincskeresős és betörős filmekért szóval mindig van nálam egy.

Derek a fejét ingatta, de végül letette a ládikát a kisasztalra és elkezdte a hajtűvel kinyitni. Illetve keményen próbálta kinyitni, de nem sikerült neki.

\- Megvagy? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Stiles.

\- Nem, még nem.

\- És most?

\- Most sem!

-… és most?

Derek a szájára tapasztotta a kezét. Résnyire szűkült szemei villámokat szórtak. Stiles nyelt egyet.

\- Hamarabb menne, ha nem kérdezgetnéd két másodpercenként, hogy megvagyok e. Megoldható lenne… hogy végre befogd a szádat?!

Stiles sokszor egymás után bólintott és amint Derek elengedte, gyorsan megkerülte az asztalt, hogy legyen valami közte és a férfi között. Na, nem azért mert megijedt tőle… na jó azért is, de inkább amiatt mert a férfi közelsége kezdte nagyon frusztrálni.

Derek eközben mérgesen feszegette a dobozt.

\- Ne segítsek?

\- Mit mondtam?

\- Oké, oké… akkor csináld te, úgyis olyan jól haladsz.

Derek fújt egyet. A láda megreccsent.

\- Ne, ne csak finoman még eltöröd! – pattogott Stiles.

\- Rendben! Csináld te, mielőtt felrobbanok! – azzal oda csúsztatta a ládát Stilesnak. Persze a láda Stiles hasának vágódott, mivel képtelen volt megfogni.

\- Aucs… - Derek rá mordult Stiles meg rá nyújtotta a nyelvét.

Finoman lehelyezte az asztalra a dobozt, majd előre görnyedt, hogy kényelmesen hozzá férhessen. Óvatosan piszkálta két hajtűvel a zárat.

Derek a szemeit forgatta, majd inkább hátat fordítva neki az asztalnak dőlt. Még neki is túl sok volt Stiles ismételtenpucsító látványa, inkább a talajt fixírozta tovább. Épp a földön heverő gatyáját tanulmányozta, mikor feltűnt neki valami érdekes. Jobban mondva a zsebéből kiesett, apró, különböző vésetekkel díszített téglalap alakú tárgy, amit Stiles még akkor adott neki, mikor lehalászta a polc tetejéről. Érdeklődve lépett oda és vette kézbe a furcsa kis tárgyat, mikor egy kattanást hallott. Azonnal a fiú felé fordult, ki önelégült pillantást vetve rá felnyitotta a dobozt.

Mikor Stiles meglátta a tartalmát, a vigyor azonnal lefagyott arcáról, sőt a vér is kifutott belőle. Fal fehéren bámulta tovább.

\- Öhm…

\- Mi van benne? – lépett közelebb Derek.

\- Izé… szerintem nem akarod tudni. – nyögte a fiú még egy utolsó pillantást vetve a doboz belsejébe vésett „Beszoptátok!” feliratra, mielőtt visszavágta volna rá a tetejét.

\- Mégis mi az, hogy nem akarom tudni? – lépett mérgesen Stiles mellé és elvette az asztalról a dobozt, ám a fiú is utána kapott.

\- Ne! – kiáltotta Stiles, azonban kitépni Derek kezéből már nem tudta.

\- Na ne szórakozz velem! – húzta idegesen a dobozt maga felé a farkas, de a fiú csak nem eresztette.

\- Higgy nekem! – rántotta magához Stiles is, minek következménye egy gyerekes huza-vona játék lett, egészen addig, míg a doboz ki nem csúszott a kezükből és ripityára nem tört a padlón. – Na most már tényleg beszoptuk… - nyögte fájdalmasan Stiles.

\- Hogy miva…

Sajnos Dereknek már nem igazán volt ideje befejezni a mondatát, ugyanis az alattuk kinyíló csapóajtó, kíméletlenül magába szippantotta őket.

\- Gyááááááááááááááááháááááá…. – visította Stiles miközben lefelé zuhant a férfi mellett.

\- Picsábaaaa… - eresztette ki Derek is a hangját, bár benne maradt annyi hidegvér, hogy józanul tudjon gondolkozni és magához rántsa a pánikoló fiút. Kissé megdöntötte magukat, hogy biztosra menjen abban… ő érkezik alulra.

Bár egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt zuhanásuk alig tartott pár másodpercnél tovább. Alig zuhanhattak öt-hat métert, mikor is nagyot puffanva földet értek. Vagyis Derek ért földet, míg Stiles őrá zuhant.

\- Azt a rohadt… - morogta a farkas és kissé megemelte fejét, hogy szemügyre vegye a belé görcsösen kapaszkodó, kiugró pulzusú fiút. – Hé. – érintette meg óvatosan a hátát. – Egyben vagy?

\- Fogjuk rá. Mintha egy gumiabroncson landoltam volna. – nyögte fájdalmasan Stiles, de hajlandóságot nem mutatott rá, hogy megmoccanjon.

Derek visszadöntötte fejét a padlóra és hagyta, hogy csigolyái visszaugorjanak rendeltetésszerű helyükre. Ilyenkor tudta áldani vérfarkas mivoltát és a gyors regenerációt.

\- Élsz még? – kérdezte ismételten, mikor már ő is úgy érezte meg tudna mozdulni.

Stiles válasza csak egy erőtlen nyögés volt, de enyhén mocorogni kezdett. Úgy érezte, mintha most zuhant volna le Scott házának tetejéről és hát… majdnem… Minden kis porcikája sajgott. Erőtlenül tolta magát feljebb ülő helyzetbe.

\- Úgy érzem, felrobban a fejem… - dörmögte és megdörzsölte az említett testrészt.

\- Megértem. – jött alóla egy ismerős reszelős hang. – Az enyém is zsong.

Stiles szemei azonnal felpattantak. Borostyán íriszei az alatta fekvőre vetültek. Kellett egy kis idő agyának, míg végre felfogta a helyzetet, miszerint épp Derek ágyékán ül, miközben abroncs keménységű hasizmain támaszkodik. Ráadásul egyikkőjükön sincs egy alsónadrágnál több.

\- Nagyot zakóztunk. Ki az az elmebeteg őrült, aki ilyen csapdát eszel ki? – morogta Derek. – Hol vagyunk? – nem jött válasz. – Hé? Figyelsz te rám.

Ekkor érezte meg az ujjakat, amik a hasizmán pihentek. Na meg persze a formás feneket, ami pedig… egészen máshol pihent. Derek felpillantott és életében először elakadt a lélegzete, isten igazából. Stiles arca vörös, mellkasa gyorsan emelkedik fel és le, szemei pedig őrá szegeződtek. És ez volt az a pillanat, amikor lecsapott a vörös köd.

Derek felsimított Stiles derekán, óvatosan és gyengéden mintha azt hinné, hogy bármelyik pillanatban kárt tehetne benne. Végig simított a medence csontján, kínzóan lassan. Stiles ajkai hirtelen tapadtak az övéire. Derek megfagyott, ám hamar úrrá lett rajta a vágya és miután Stiles tenyerei az arcára simultak az övéi a fiú fenekére markoltak. Lenyomták az ágyékára. Stiles egy félköríves mozdulattal még jobban hozzá dörzsölte, közben ajkaikkal egymásét marták.

\- Derek… - búgta édes hangon Stiles. Újból megcsókolta, ezúttal még a fogával enyhén meg is csípte az ajkait, de amint megtette bűnbánóan megcsókolta a sértett részt. – Várjunk csak…

Stiles lassan felegyenesedett. Derek is rögvest megtorpant abban, amit csinált.

\- Mi most csókolóztunk és te a fenekemet markolászod… - jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen Stiles.

\- Nagyon úgy fest…

Úgy szétugrottak, mint amikor lánybanda közé dobnak egy tarantulát. Stiles talán még visított is egyet, de Derek nem tudta biztosan, mert lehet ő is elejtett egy kisebb… ordítást.

\- Ókéééé! Ez nagyon nem jó! – fújtatott hangosan Stiles és levegőért kapkodva sipákolt. – Te maradj ott én meg itt. – lángoló arcát legyezte.

\- Remek ötlet.

Derek próbálta féken tartani azt, ami a gatyájában éledezett és ő is hatalmas levegőket vett, mint aki menten megfullad a szárazon.

\- Ez a szoba hatása…

\- Igen, biztosan csak a szoba hatása. – helyeselt Derek. Nem fordultak egymás felé.

Stiles próbált mindenhova nézni, csak a férfire nem. Így hát elkezdte feltérképezni a szobát. Már ha lett volna rajta mit… merthogy konkrétan egy háromszor hármas üres teremben voltak, ahol az egyetlen fényforrás a felettük pislogó egyetlen villanykörte volt.

Derek is követte példáját, bár néha-néha lopva a még mindig teljesen kipirult fiúra pillantott. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy vajon mi járhat jelenleg abban a hiperaktív fejében. Bár… pillanatnyilag a sajátjában sem tudja, mi jár. Ő most tényleg belemarkolt Stiles fenekébe?! Lepillantott tenyerébe, majd végzett pár markolászó mozdulatot. Határozottan belemarkolt!!! Még most is érzi a finom mégis oly feszes domborulatokat a markai között. Most már biztos volt benne… megőrült… Határozottan megőrült!

\- Izé… - törte meg a csendet Stiles halovány hangja. Derek felé fordult, de a fiú csak a padlót fixírozta.

\- Mond.

\- Szerinted nincs itt egyre hidegebb? – nézett végre fel a férfira.

\- Most, hogy mondod… - tűnődött el Derek. – Mintha tényleg hűvösebb lenne, mint mikor leestünk… sőt egyre csökken…

\- Remek… - morogta Stiles. – Először megsütnek, aztán lefagyasztanak… mi vagyok én valami elcseszett gyorskaja?

\- Jobb lesz, ha kitalálunk valamit. – sürgette Derek. – Ha így csökken a hőmérséklet húsz percen belül halálra fagysz.

\- Várj. – horkantott a fiú. – Miért csak én?!

\- Nekem körülbelül egy órám van.

\- Hát ez igazán megnyugtató… - húzta el száját Stiles.

Mindketten azonnal a falakhoz fordultak, hogy hátha találnak valamit. Rejtett ajtót… ablakot… rekeszt… lyukat… jelet… akármit…

Tíz perc elteltével rá kellett jönniük, hogy ez teljességgel hasztalan.

\- É-é-é-én e-ezt már n-nem bírom… - rogytak ki Stiles alól reszketeg lábai, melyeket azonnal magához húzott. Karjaival szorosan ölelte át őket.

\- Stiles, nehogy itt feladd nekem. – mondta komolyan Derek.

\- N-n-nem t…terveztem, de… k-k-éptelen vagyok megmozdulni… - szívta be már lilás árnyalatú ajkait.

\- Baszki. – sziszegte Derek és még inkább nekifeszült az egyik falnak. – Biztos, hogy van valami kiút ebből a fagyos pokolból! Valami… akármi!

\- Hehehe… - kuncogott fel lagymatagon Stiles.

\- Még is mi olyan vicces? – hördült rá a férfi idegesen. Nem rá volt mérges… sokkal inkább saját tehetetlensége dühítette.

\- Csak eszembe jutott mit mondtam neked fenn a test hőről és a jégkorszakról.

\- Legalább a humorod a helyén… ez jó jel… - morogta a férfi.

\- Valahogy… olyan álmosnak érzem magam… - dünnyögte a fiú. Lélegzete fehéres páraként hagyta el a száját.

\- Meg ne próbálj elaludni! – kiáltott rá azonnal Derek megspékelve egy vörös szemes, agyaras farkas hördüléssel, mitől Stiles kicsit megugrott.

\- Jesszus o-oké… n…nem kell így k..kiakadni. T-tudom mi a..az a hipotermia…

Derek egyre idegesebb és idegesebb lett. Azonnal ki kellett innen juttatnia Stilest különben… nem is akart erre gondolni… Tehetetlenségében ismét felüvöltött. Kieresztett karmaival dühödten kezdte cincálni a falon lévő vörös tapétát.

\- Hát ez… - kerekedtek el a férfi vörösen izzó szemei, mikor is a tapéta mögötti falrészen igen ismerős szimbólumokat vélt felfedezni. Folytatta a cincálást egészen addig, míg az egész falat fel nem szabadította.

\- E….ezek nem o-olyanok, mint… - Stiles tekintetét a földön lévő apró négyszögletű tárgyra vetette, melyet ő talált fenn a polcon és Derek hozott le ide a zuhanásukkal…

\- Olyannak tűnik. - azzal Derek bele illesztette a falba a kis követ. Kattanás hallatszott és egy lapos tévé ugrott ki a falból. Egy kis, animált farkas figura beszélt rajta.

\- Gratulálok, teljesítettétek az első próbát. Következzék a következő, ám ezúttal nem olyan forrók a kedélyek, mint azt érzitek. Csak egyetlen módja van a túlélésnek... - a farkas borzongást tettetett. - Találjátok meg.

A tévé kikapcsolt. Derek egy pillanatra lemerevedve nézte, majd teljes erejéből bezúzta a képernyőt. Elmorzsolt egy szitkot a fogai között. 

\- Megölted a tévét. - motyogta erőtlenül Stiles.

\- Azt is megfogom, aki így szórakozik velünk.

\- Segítek is, ha nem fagyunk előtte halálra. - fogai összekoccantak a hidegrázástól. - Rá kell jönnünk a megoldásra, különben meghalunk.

Derek bólintott. Már őt is rázta a hideg. Egy darabig fel alá járkált, kutakodott, morgott és dühöngött. A tehetetlenség megőrjítette, talán jobban, mint Stiles hülyeségei. Nem, ezt rögtön visszavonta...

\- Nincs itt az égvilágon s-semmi! - vacogta. Hátra fordult. Stiles feje ebben a pillanatban csuklott előre ő maga pedig eldőlt a fal mellett. - Stiles!

Derek azonnal odasietett hozzá. Letérdelt mellé és ülő helyzetbe húzta. A fiú teste teljesen ki volt hűlve. Derek megsimogatta az arcát és kissé megpaskolta, hogy ébredésre sarkallja.

\- Stiles. Nyisd ki a szemed. Gyerünk te hiperaktív hörcsög! Ne csináld ezt velem... Gyerünk, beszélj...légy idegesítő... gyerünk.

Leült mellé és magához ölelte, jéghideg testét átfonta karjaival, hogy legalább egy kicsit felmelegítse. Tenyereivel dörzsölni kezdte Stiles bőrét, egyre elkeseredettebben és idegesebben. Közelebb és közelebb húzta magához.

\- Derek...megfulladok. - hangzott fel pár idegtépő másodperc után a fiú erőtlen hangja.

\- Remek. Már nem fagysz meg.

\- Azt azért nem mondanám. - közelebb bújt a mellkasához, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges. - Olyan jó meleg vagy.

\- Csak te kezdesz egy jégkockára hasonlítani. Bár legalább befogtad pár percig. - nem hagyta abba a melegítést.

\- Azt soha sem hagyom abba. - mosolyodott el erőtlenül és ajkait Derek mellkasához nyomta. Felmelegítés is lehetett volna a célja, de ismerjük be, még félholtan is teljes mértékben kihasználta a helyzetet.

\- Oh de kár… - hallatszódott a betört képernyőjű tévé mikrofonjából az animált farkas idegesítő hangja. – Reménykedtem benne, hogy huzamosabb ideig tart rájönnötök az ajtó nyitjára…

\- Az… összebújás volt a kulcs? – lepődött meg Stiles.

\- Hogy mi? – ráncolta rosszállón szemöldökét Derek.

A farkas már nem válaszolt kérdéseikre. A fal, melyben a tévé volt egyszerűen csak arrébb húzódott, mint valami tolóajtó, szabad utat engedve a következő terembe. Hosszú másodpercekig csak némán bámulták. Végül Stiles törte meg a csendet.

\- Hát… a halálra fagyásnál bármi jobb…

\- Igaz. – bólintott rá Derek is.

Óvatosan kiengedte a fiút óvó öleléséből és felállt, majd felsegítette őt is. Oldalról támogatva bicegtek át a következő szobába. Amint átlépték a küszöböt a fal lezárult mögöttük.

Ez a terem sokkal világosabb és nagyobb volt, mint az előző. A falakat világoskék csempe borította.

\- Pont, mint az uszodában… - vizsgálta meg az egyik falat Stiles, mikor már képes volt magától is járni. – Legalább jobb a hőmérséklet.

\- Nem tetszik ez nekem… - dörmögte Derek. Ahogy kimondta a szavakat a padlóból kiugró igen vastag acélbilincsek két bokája köré záródtak. – Hogy az a… - esett seggre.

Azonnal feszegetni kezdte béklyóit, de azok még ember feletti farkas erejének sem engedtek tapodtat sem. Stiles is odaugrott és ő is feszegetni kezdte.

\- Ez így nagyon nem lesz jó.

\- Nekem mondod?! – hördült rá a férfi. – Én vagyok lebilincselve!

\- És van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem véletlenül. – nézett körbe aggódva a terembe Stiles.

\- Vág az eszed, mint mindig fiú… - hallatszódott mögülük az animált farkas gúnyos nevetése. – Bár arra kíváncsi lennék, hogy ilyen jól úszol is e?

\- Mi? – értetlenkedett Stiles.

A farkas nem válaszolt, a falba rejtett tévé egyszerűen csak kikapcsolt. Ezzel egy időben a falban több nagyobb ablakszerű rés nyílt, melyekből azonnal ömleni kezdett a víz.

\- Rohadjon meg! – Derek azonnal álló helyzetbe tápászkodott és még az eddigieknél is jobban kezdte feszegetni bilincseit. Stiles is oda ugrott. – Ne! – lökte el a fiút. – Kettőnk közül csak te tudsz mozogni. Neked kell megtalálnod a kiutat.

\- Nem… nem hagyhatlak itt! – ragadta meg a férfi kezét.

\- Barom! Nem azt mondtam, hogy hagyj itt megfulladni, hanem keresd meg a kiutat és ments meg! – Stiles elvigyorodott. – Idióta… - dörmögte a férfi mikor rájött ismét csőbe húzták. – Inkább indulj! – adta ki az utasítást. Kezdte aggasztani a beömlő víz..

Stiles megugorva indult keresni.Végig tapogatta a csempét, ujjaival repedést, bemélyedést keresett. Közel tolva arcát nézte, hátha lát valamit. Ám az egyenes és hibátlan. Sehol semmi.

\- Nem találok semmit sem. Olyan mintha az előző ajtó is bele olvadt volna a mennyezetbe. Se hely, se lyuk, se csíkok. Semmi, semmi, semmi! - kiborulva felvitte a hangját.

\- Stiles...

\- Ne, kijutottunk egy csapdából és láss csodát beestünk egy másikba.

\- Stiles! - kiáltott rá.

\- Mi az?

Stiles csak most vette észre. A lába tocsog a vízben. A padlón lévő lyukakból víz tört fölfelé szívszorító gyorsasággal. Derek nagyot rántott a láncain, ám azok kíméletlenül tartották magukat.

\- Ez tényleg úszó medence lesz! - morogta. Ököllel kezdte ütni a láncot, remélve hogy az egyszer meghajlik, de csak annyit ért el, hogy eltörte két ujját.

\- Hagyd abba ezt, de most azonnal! - ugrott hozzá Stiles. - Csak magadban teszel kárt.

\- Mégis hogy fogunk kijutni? A víz már a térdünkig ér és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog megállni a nyakunknál.

\- Engem hamarabb ellep. Jobb? - próbálta viccesre venni, hogy oldja a feszültséget.

\- Ugyan miért lenne ettől jobb?!

Ordított rá Derek. Szemei vörösen felvillantak.

\- Sajnálom... nem gondoltam át... - húzta magát össze Stiles és lopva hatalmas boci szemekkel pillantott fel Derekre, ki csak fújt egy nagyot.

\- Szokásod.

A víz egyre csak emelkedett. Már a derekukig ért.

\- Jujj de hideg. Lefagy a tököm. - fintorogta Stiles. - Bár az előbbi hőmérséklethez képest enyhébb.

\- Vagy már kellően átfagytunk és melegebbnek érezzük. - egy darabig hallgatott. - Nem szimpatikus halál a megfulladás... Nagyon nem.

Stiles lelki szemei előtt látta, hogy Derek maga alá húzza a farkát és lesunyja a füleit, mint egy kivert, gazdátlan kiskutya. Kiverte a fejéből az atom édes képet és sürgősen gondolkodni kezdett.

\- Az előbb azért menekültünk meg, mert csináltunk valamit, amit az Animált Farkas mozgatója elvárt. Talán most is kell csinálnunk valamit?

\- Mégis mi a francot? - a víz már a hasáig ért, Stilesnek meg a mellkasa közepéig.

\- Halványlila fingom sincs...

\- Egek. Alfa vérfarkas létemre vízbe fúlok. Azért voltak már ennél jobb kilátásaim is halál téren.

\- Nem fogsz megfulladni! Nem fogunk! Rájövünk a megoldásra... Megvan!

\- Megvan? - kerekedtek ki Derek szemei. - Rá jöttél a ... - Stiles megölelte és szorosan hozzá bújt. -... Megkérdezhetem, hogy ezt mi a fenének csinálod?

\- Hmm...Ez múltkor működött. - erősebben megszorította és próbált nem zavarba jönni a kemény izomzattól. 

 **-** És gondolod, hogy ugyan az lesz itt is a megoldás? – zsörtölődött Derek **.**

\- Jól van, na. – vált el a férfitól. – Én legalább próbálkozom.

A víz magassága egyre csak nőtt és nőtt. Dereknek már ki kellett húznia magát, és lábujjhegyre állnia, hogy feje, úgy ahogy kilógjon a felszínre. Stiles lába már le sem ért. Ott tempózott a férfi mellett, hogy a víz felett tudjon maradni.

\- Hát… próbálkozhatnál valami mással is… - voltak Derek utolsó szavai mielőtt teljesen ellepte volna őt a víz.

\- Basszus! Basszus! Basszus! Basszus! Basszus! Baaaasszuuuss! – kezdett pánikba esni Stiles. – Még is meddig tudja visszatartani a levegőjét egy vérfarkas???!! – szemeit a víz alatt álló Derekre fordította. A tiszta víznek hála jól kivehető volt a férfi enyhén kétségbeesett tekintete és hogy nem bírja már sokáig. A felszín felé törtető buborékok igazolták Stiles aggodalmát. – A… picsába! – vett nagy levegőt, aztán ő is alá bukott.

Leérve megkapaszkodott Derek vállába, majd szabad kezét tarkójára csúsztatta és így rántotta magához. Ajkaik egymásra tapadtak. A megrökönyödött férfi nagyokat pislogott, de örömmel fogadta az édes csókba kevert levegő utánpótlást.

Stiles a felszínre lökte magát, hogy újabb és újabb levegőt vegyen. Ahogy az idő haladt egyre nagyobb távot kellett megtennie oda vissza, hisz a vízszint még mindig emelkedett. Ha így halad tovább… Nem is akart belegondolni…

Derek a fiú vékony Dereka köré vonta izmos karjait. Segített neki lenn maradni, míg átadja a levegőt… igen… persze, hogy csak azért csinálta és nem a kellemes bizsergető érzés miatt, amit Stiles hozzá préselődő teste adott…

Ismét elengedték egymást, hogy a fiú a felszínre úszhasson. Derek lentről követte minden egyes apró mozdulatát, így pontosan tudta, hogy a víz most érte el a szoba tetejét.

Stiles még épp időben tudott venni egy röpke lélegzetet, mielőtt megtelt volna a szoba. A plafonról elrugaszkodva Derekhez vette az irányt.

A férfi szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy a fiú ismét nyaka köré fonta karjait és csókra hajtotta fejét, hogy az utolsó lélegzetvételét neki adhassa. Derek elrántotta arcát. Nem akarta elvenni a fiú életének utolsó másodperceit adó levegőt.

De ahogy mindig… Stiles makacs volt, mint az öszvér. Belemarkolt Derek fekete tincseibe és azoknál fogva, durván visszarántotta fejét és ajkaira tapasztotta sajátját. A férfinek ellenkezni sem volt lehetősége.

Hirtelen hatalmas lefolyók nyíltak meg körülöttük, melyek iszonyatos erővel kezdték kiszivattyúzni a vizet a teremből. A két alak fáradtan és légszomjasan esett össze az immáron levegő gazdag, ámbár mindig nedves szobában. Mindketten kapkodva szedték az éltető oxigént. Élvezték, hogy újra és újra megtölti tüdejüket. Derek lábárol lekapcsolódtak a bilincsek.

\- Na, látjátok nem is volt olyan nehéz dolgotok… - jelent meg ismételten a tévé a falon, benne az animációs farkassal. – Talán túl könnyű feladványt adtam… - tűnődött el.

\- Te kis… - pattant fel a férfi és alig pár lépéssel átszelte a szobát, majd egy jól irányzott egyenessel ezt a tévét is bezúzat. – Rohadj meg! – kiáltotta dühösen.

\- Ejnye… - a gúnyos hang még mindig a hangszórókból csengett.

 **-** Franc…

Stiles gyengéden megfogta Derek felkarját és arrébb vonszolta. Nem mintha sokat segített volna a férfi mérgén a távolság… na de az érintés. Már annál inkább.

\- Jó utat lefelé. – hallatszódott a hangszórókból váratlanul, mire mind a ketten felkapták a fejüket.

\- Ajjaj…

Stiles csak ennyit tudott kinyögni mielőtt a csapóajtó ki nem nyílt alattuk. Mind a ketten ordítva zakóztak lefelé. Pár pillanatnyi bukdácsolás után egy csúszdaszerűségben, kiestek a csövön keresztül. Dereknek megint sikerült alulra kerülnie így szerencsére csak ő nyekkent a menet végén.

\- Te jó ég… - nyögte Stiles. – Mond, hogy ezúttal nincs még egy szoba.

\- Nincs, kint vagyunk. – csodálkozott ő maga is.

\- Remek, akkor pucoljunk!

Stiles felpattant és elkapva Derek karját megiramodott. Felrántotta a férfit, ki bukdácsolva kocogni kényszerült utána.  Szerencsére leszállt az este és rejtve maradtak a kíváncsi szemek elől a parkban, ami felé vették az irányt.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy megúsztuk. – fújta ki magát a park egyik padján Stiles.

Derek nagyot sóhajtott. Legszívesebben visszament volna arra a helyre, hogy kitépje a kiötlő torkát, de túl fáradt volt. Amúgy is alsó gatyában virított…

\- Stiles nálad töltöm az éjszakát.

A mondat címzettje rögtön felkapta rá a fejét.

\- T-t-t-t-essék? – hebegte elvörösödve, de szerencsére Derek addigra már elfordult, hogy körbe nézzen, nem e jön valaki. Hála istennek az érzékei már visszarendeződtek, mindent kiválóan hallott és látott.

\- Te vagy a legközelebb és a parkon át senki sem vesz észre minket este. Kellene pár ruha. – végig mutatott magán. - Alsó gatyában nem állíthatok haza. Na, az lenne a nap fénypontja… évekig rajtam röhögne mindenki.

\- Akkor adok ruhát aztán haza mész.

Vágta rá gyorsan mielőtt agya eljátszhatott volna a gondolattal. Apja elutazott így nem lenne akadálya… nem Stiles fejezd be!

\- Szerinted az mennyire lenne kínos, ha amikor a falka otthon van, a te szagodtól illatozó ruhákban állítanék be? Egy kilométerről kiszagolnának. Bár lehet, mire beérek a házba, már mindenki megpusztult a röhögéstől.

Stiles elmélyedt, Derek közben idegesen dobolt ujjaival a derekán.

\- Na?!

\- Oké-oké. – tette fel kezeit védekezően. - De nem forgathatod fel a házat. Kivált kép a szobámat. Nem jelölheted meg a területed, nem rághatod szét a dolgaimat és…

\- Folytasd csak és reggel nem ébredsz már fel. – morogta.

Stiles rögtön elhallgatott és nagyot nyelt.

 **-** Jobb lesz, ha indulunk… - dünnyögte a fiú egy kis idő múlva **.** – A vizes naci és az esti hideg nem szimpatizálnak egymással…

Derek bólintott és nekivágtak a nem oly hosszú, de mégis óráknak tűnő kínos lopakodásnak. A lehető legmesszebbre elkerülték az ember lakta területeket és a főutat.

\- Komolyan mondom, úgy érzem magam, mint egy perverz szatír… - dörmögte Derek.

\- Hát… - kuncogta Stiles. – Voltaképpen kinézetre nagyon is az vagy.

\- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha te nem egy szál tökben lennél idekint.

\- Egy külső szemlélőnek én lennék a szerencsétlen áldozat, akit elrabolt egy perverz szatír és letépte a ruháit, de csodamód megszökött és most üldözi őt. – vezette le a lényeget. Derek rosszállón a szemöldökét ráncolta.

\- Te teljesen hülye vagy. – jelentette ki. – Még is miért szűrné le ezt bárki is a jelenetből?

\- Mert te kocogsz hátul.

\- Ezt… már inkább nem is kommentálom…

Az út többi részét némán folytatták. Szerencsére elég hamar elérték Stiles otthonát, azonban ott sem ment minden zökkenőmentesen.

\- Basszus… a kulcsaim. – tapogatta meg a fiú nem létező zsebeit.

\- Ugye most csak viccelsz…

\- Igen viccelek. – ironizált Stiles. – Mint minden normális ember én is a seggemben hordom a kulcsaim. Várj fél pillanat és előbányászom neked… - nyúlt hátra tüntetőleg. Derek megforgatta szemeit.

\- Jól van elég lesz a hülyeségből. – ragadta meg a fiú kezét, hogy előre rántsa. – Most mi legyen?

\- Oldalt a szobám ablaka mindig nyitva. – nézett sokat sejtetően a férfira, ki megemelte egyik szemöldökét. – Tudod… kettőnk közül nem én nyernék olimpiai érmet atlétikából.

Derek feszülten felsóhajtott.

\- Legyen… - dörmögte azzal elindult a ház oldala felé. – Egyszer még tuti megszabadítom a fejétől… - morogta miközben felhúzódzkodott az ereszcsatornán és bemászott a fiú szobájának nyitott ablakán.

A szoba pont úgy festett, mint egy atom sújtotta övezet. Az ágynemű és az iskolai holmik szanaszét, a földön, az ágyon és a falon különböző bűntények részletei, összetűzve több száz, különböző színű zsineggel.

\- Na mi lesz már lomha farkas?! – dörömbölt Stiles türelmetlenül az ajtón. A cél elérése képp még a csengőre is ráfeküdt.

\- Komolyan mondom, megérdemelnéd, hogy kinn hagyjalak… - morogta a túloldalt Derek, de csak elfordította a zárat és kinyitotta az ajtót. Stiles teli képes vigyora fogatta. A farkasnak nagy erőre volt szüksége, hogy elfojtsa az ingert és ne vágja rá az ajtót.

\- De nem teszed, mert szeretsz. – lépett be a lakásba egy elégedett mosollyal Stiles.

\- Szeret téged a fene… - mormogta orra alatt Derek.

Mindketten az emelet felé vették az irányt. A szobájába érve Stiles kivett egy törölközőt az egyik felső fiókból és a férfinek dobta. Derek oldalra döntötte fejét.

\- Olyan a szagod, mint egy ázott kutyának. Tusolj le.

Derek grimaszolt egyet, de elfogadta az ajánlatot és bezárkózott a fürdőbe. Stiles hatalmasat sóhajtva terült szét az ágyán.

***

Stiles el is bóbiskolt mire Derek kijött. Nagy gőzfelhő távozott, ahogyan kinyitotta a fürdő ajtaját. Stiles lopva rá pillantott. A lecsurgó vízcseppekhez képest az izzadság smafu volt. Stiles összerándulva felült és inkább ezerrel az autós plakátját kezdte el szuggerálni, mielőtt a férfire vetné magát. Az asztalon lévő hatalmas komisz tükör a porba tiporta a terveit. Látta benne, ahogyan Derek meghúzza derekán a köré csavart törölközőt és hátra simítja vizes fekete tincseit az arcából. 

\- Szemét, kibaszott, mocsokszenya tükör… - motyogta elvörösödve Stiles.

\- Hm?

\- Lefürdök én is. Sajnálom, de nem bírom tovább. – azzal berohant a fürdőbe ott hagyva az egy szál törölközőben álló férfit.

Stiles hideg vizet folyatott magára, muszáj volt lenyugodnia. Így is olyan dolgokat akart tenni Derekkel, amit lehet, később megbánna. De akkor is… annyira akarta.

Fürdés után egy kis alsógatyában és egy szűk pólóban jött ki a fürdőből. Úgy érezte, hogy egészen jól van, eltekintve attól a ténytől, hogy egy félmeztelen Adonisz van a szobájában. Mi ütné ki ennél is jobban? Ha tejesen meztelen lenne… na, azt lehet, hogy nem élné túl…

\- Hozok neked alsó gatyát. – szólt. - Apának most vettem egy szettet névnapjára és tuti hogy nem bontotta még ki.

Derek bólintott, még jó hogy Stiles sietve távozott, mert a vérfarkasnak kedve támadt egy hatalmasat ásítani és nyújtózni. Aminek következtében izmai nyálcsorgató táncba kezdtek.

Stiles apja éjjeli szekrényéhez lépett és kivett egy fekete boxer alsót, majd nagyot nyelve vissza ment vele a szobába. Derek a nyitott ablaknál támaszkodott, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt és élvezte, ahogyan az esti szellő lehűti a fürdéstől felhevült bőrét. A szemeit lecsukta, aprókat lélegzett. Stiles nem bírta róla levenni a szemét. Meg akarta csókolni… mindenhol. Megrázta a fejét és letette mellé a komódra a nadrágot.

\- Itt van. Remélem ez jó lesz rád.

\- Kösz. – azzal Derek mindennemű figyelmeztetés nélkül lekapta a törölközőt.

\- Óóóóóóóóóó… te magasságos szűz anyám! …

Sipítozta Stiles, de olyan halkan a levegőhiánytól és a felpörgött szívverésétől, hogy Derek nem fordított neki különösebb figyelmet azt hitte a fiú magában motyog megint. Stiles a szívéhez kapott és olyan tüneteket produkált, mint aki mindjárt elájul. Hát közel is járt hozzá. Derek eközben mit sem sejtve felvette az alsót. Ahogyan Stiles nézte, illetve szem guvadva meredt rá, eszébe jutott az az XXLes óvszer, amivel még ő szórakozott valamelyik órán aztán kiesett a zsebéből és mindenki megnézte magának. Na, Derek olyat tartott a gatyájában, amire tényleg egy olyan óvszer kell.

\- J-jó rád? – kérdezte alig visszanyerve a hangját.

\- Kicsit szűk. – nézegette magán a nadrágot.

\- Nem csodálom…

\- Hm?

\- Kaja? – javított gyorsan.

\- Farkas éhes vagyok. – vigyorogta Derek.

***

Derek elpusztított hat tojás, két pirítóst, három szelet sült párizsit és négy csík bacont. Plusz lenyomott még két csokoládés pudingot is. 

\- Hát téged is inkább ruháználak. – nevette Stiles mikor visszamentek a szobájába. – Végül is azt csinálom…

\- Energiára van szükségem. Nem elég nekem az a két darab tojás, amit te ettél. – zárta be az ajtót Derek morogva. – Ezért vagy te ilyen nyegle.

\- Ilyen a testalkatom kikérem magamnak... Te meg mit csinálsz?

Derek épen a földre készült feküdni, pontosabban a szőnyegre közel az ágy mellé.

\- Miért minek látszik? Aludni készülök. Elég halál közeli élményem volt a mai napra. Fáradt vagyok, szóval, ha nincs ellenedre...

\- Nagyon is ellenemre van!

\- Mi van? – morrant fel.

\- Láttad te már mekkora az ágyam? – mutatott a hatalmas francia ágyra. – Elférsz rajta te is és nem kerülsz kínos közelségbe sem. Semmi szükség arra, hogy a földön aludj.

Derek hosszú másodpercekig pislogott rá, hogy vajon tényleg komolyan gondolja e, de Stiles komoly arccal az ágyra bökött. Ígyhát nem maradt más választása… bemászott az ágyba. Stiles is csatlakozott hozzá. Mindketten kihúzódtak a leg szélére, hogy még csak véletlenül se érjenek egymáshoz és… meredtek a sötétségbe. Merthogy annyi szexuális frusztrációval, mi most a testük feszítette egyszerűen képtelenség volt elaludni.

Stiles frusztráltan sóhajtott és inkább, hátat fordítva a mellette fekvőnek oldalra fordult, magához húzta a párnáját és félig a fejére húzta a takarót. Csak az arca látszott ki alóla. Gondolatban folyamatosan átkozta magát, és az idióta ötleteit. Még is mire volt ez jó? Csak magát hozta kínos helyzetbe, ráadásul most még csak aludni sem fog tudni…

Derek sem volt jobb helyzetben. Követve a fiú példáját ő is oldalra fordult. Karját feje alá húzta vánkosnak. Képtelen volt elaludni, de ez nem is csoda, hisz pontosan tudta milyen érzelmek kavarognak a mellette fekvőben. Helyzetére a Stilesből áradó kínzóan édes illat sem segített rá. Feszülten fújtatott egyet és lehunyta szemeit. Úgy döntött, ha már aludni nem tud, legalább pihen egy kicsit… persze ha Stiles abbahagyja a ringlispílszerű forgolódást.

\- Stiles! – szólt rá keményen és szembefordult a fiúval. – Mégis mi… - akadt el mikor megpillantotta Stiles csillogó borostyán szemeit és pírját.

\- I..izé bocsi…csak… - dünnyögte enyhén lebiggyesztett ajkakkal.

\- Eddig bírtam! – jelentette ki szilárdan Derek és a megrökönyödött fiú fölé gördült, keményen maga alá szorítva őt.

\- Derek még is mit… művelsz… - suttogta Stiles olyan halkan, hogy már szinte tátogásnak hatott, ugyanis torka nem volt jelenleg többre képes, ahogy megérezte, miként a férfi nyakhajlatába csókol. – M… megint bekómáltál? – próbálta arrébb taszítani a farkast, de az könnyűszerrel leszorította kezeit.

Derek kissé megemelkedett, hogy a fiú gyönyörűséges, borostyán íriszeire pillanthasson.

\- Nem. – mondta egyszerűen. Nem moccant Stiles fölül.

\- A…akkor… - dadogta erőtlenül a fiú.

\- Vedd úgy, hogy segítek levezetni a felesleges energiáidat. – mosolyodott el féloldalasan és szabad kezét Stiles felsője alá csúsztatta.

Ujjbegyeivel éppen hogy érintette az alatta fekvő vékony csípőjét, lapos hasát…

\- Hü..hülye… - vonaglott meg Stiles, ahogy a férfi elérte már most kőkemény bimbóját. – Ahhww… - nyögött fel, mikor Derek ujjai közé vette az egyiket és finoman morzsolgatni kezdte.

\- Miért nem tudsz inkább ilyen gerjesztő hangokat kiadni a helyett a sok marhaság helyett, ami alapból kijön a szádból? – nyalintott végig ajkain ragadozókat megszégyenítve Derek.

Mielőtt Stiles válaszolhatott volna; igen, hülyeséget; birtokba vette az ajkait **.** Először együtt a kettőt, majd külön-külön is megcsókolta őket. Elengedte Stiles kezét és megtámaszkodott mellette két oldalt, de Stiles rögtön elkapta a karját és bele markolt, mintha el akarna szökni bármelyik percben. Lábait felrántotta, így Derek be tudott helyezkedni közéjük a csók közben.

Stiles ujjai Derek hajába túrtak, a másik keze pedig végig simított a férfi hasizmán. Mindig is ilyesmiről fantáziált, de most hogy meg is történik lányos zavarában nem tudta, hogy mit csináljon és hova nyúljon… szerencse, hogy Derek ezekkel a gondokkal, egyáltalán nem küszködött. Úgy vette birtokba a testét, mintha mindig is hozzá tartozott és ismerte volna. Legalább is Stiles ezt gondolta.

Derek alig bírt magával, mindent akart Stilesból és azonnal. Ám félt. Rettegett, hogy bánthatja vagy túl durva és rámenős vele. Felhúzta ameddig csak tudta a vékony pólót és rövid búcsút véve a fiú ajkaitól azokkal az édes mellbimbókkal folytatta tovább a játékot. Stiles meg-megremegett, ujjai a bőrébe mélyedtek és olyan hangokat adott ki, ami eddig csak legvadabb álmaiban fordult elő. Derek felegyenesedett, hogy új csókra görnyedjen, de ekkor meglátta az alatta pihegő kipirosodott fiút. A vágy pedig átsöpört a testén- nem, rántott, mint egy három méteres hullám, amitől nem kapott levegőt és prüszkölnie kellett, hogy meg ne fulladjon menten. A tenyerébe vette Stiles kezét mi a hasizmát nyomkodta, majd az ujjai közé fonta az övéit. A keze apró volt a tenyerében, törékeny és finoman formált. Stiles szemeibe nézett. Azokba a borostyán szemekbe, mikben saját tükörképét látta vissza. A fiú haja kicsit kócos, de még így is ámulatba ejtette a csillogó, delejező, selymes látvány. Pillantásával követte a tincseket, le egészen a karcsú nyakra. Előre görnyedt.

\- Akarlak. – suttogta Stiles fülébe.

Stiles hozzá bújt, olyan átkozottul sebezhető és gyönyörű volt, hogy Derek nem tudott magán uralkodni. Végig simított a fiú testén le egészen a hasáig, hogy végül ujjai ráfussanak a medence csontjára. Stiles elolvadt, teljesen megadta magát neki és Derek testén a fejétől az ágyékáig végigfutott a bizsergés. A szíve kihagyott. Az egyetlen alkalom, amikor így érzett, az az volt amikor másfél órán keresztül csókolózott egy nővel. Stiles átsiklott ezen a határon, eltiporva az emlékét is. Az övé volt, teljesen, egészen az övé. Derek nem bírt magával, ágyékát a fiú lába közé préselte, ki megemelte a csípőjét és halk hangocskákat hallatott.

\- Ne hagy abba kérlek… – nyögte Stiles. – Mind a tiéd…

Derek megremegett.” Mind a tiéd”, nem „a tied vagyok”. Úgy kínálta fel magát, mint valami édességet. És ez a tudat felforralta vérét… mit forralta… lángokba borította egész lényét és a benne tomboló farkast. Kieresztett karmai végigszaggatták a lepedőt, ahogy végighúzta rajta a lendülettől, mellyel saját lüktető ágyékát a fiúéhoz dörzsölte. Stiles nyakához hajolva erősen, birtoklón megszívta az érzékeny bőrt, sőt mi több agyaraival is felsértette, mire a fiú fájdalommal vegyes kéjes sikkantást hallatott. Mind ő, mind a benne lévő vadállat meg akarta jelölni a fiút, hogy mostantól mindenkinek világos legyen… Stiles már csak az övék. Egy alfa tulajdona, és aki szemet mer vetni rá, azt kíméletlenül darabokra szaggatja.

Stiles az ajkaiba harapva nyögött fel, és ha lehetséges még közelebb húzta magához a férfit. Szenvedéllyel túrt a fekete tincsek közé. A karmok a lepedőjében és az agyarak érintése a nyakán biztossá tették a számára, hogy a férfi, ahogyan ő is teljesen begerjedt. Biztos volt abban, hogy a Derekben lapuló farkas őrjöng. De nem félt… tudta, hogy a férfi; a néha elejtett halálos fenyegetései ellenére; sohasem bántaná. Így hát hagyta, hogy Derek belső farkasa hadd tombolja ki magát… rajta…

A férfi végighaladt Stiles engedelmesen hátrahajtott nyakán, durva csókokkal, kiszívás és agyarnyomokkal mintázva meg azt, majd kicsit lejjebb haladt tovább.

\- Ahhh… - nyögött fel Stiles, ahogy a férfi, forró nyelve végigsiklott egyik kulcscsontján.

Derek egyik karjával megtámaszkodott a fiú mellett, míg másik kezével bebarangolta annak vékony, feszes testét. Karmai szelíden siklottak végig Stiles oldalán, anélkül, hogy akár csak megkarcolták volna a selymes bőrt. A fiú testét remegés járta át a finom bizsergető érzésnek hála. A férfi gyengéden simított végig Stiles kecses csípőjén, hogy aztán teste alá furakodva végre ismételten belemarkolhasson, azokba az istentelenül formás, feszes félgömbökbe. Stiles ajkait szemérmetlen hangok hagyták el, ahogy Derek jó alaposan meggyurmázta fenekét.

\- Akarlak Stiles… - duruzsolta a farkas a fiú nyakhajlatába, majd megemelkedett, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Iszonyatosan kívánlak…

Stiles megmert volna esküdni rá, hogy még soha nem látta ennyire vörösen izzani Derek szemét. A visszafogott vágy tüze lobogott karmazsin vörös írisziben. Konkrétan világított a szoba sötétjében.

Stiles mosolyogva simított végig a férfi borostált arcán. Tapasztalatlansága miatt kicsit tartott az elkövetkező dolgoktól, de tudta, jó kezekben van.

\- Akkor vedd el… - cirógatta továbbra is derek arcát. - …azt ami a tiéd! – engedett meg magának egy csintalan kis mosolyt.

Dereknek nem is volt szüksége ennél többre. Azonnal megszabadította a fiút fölöslegessé vált ruhadarabjaitól.

Stiles a dereka köré fonta újra a lábait **,** ahogyan a hátát megtámasztva ülő helyzetbe húzta. Stiles, amikor kényelmesen ráült az ágyékára lábait térdelésbe húzta Derek lábai mellett. Fenekével ritmikus mozgásba kezdett partnere kőkemény merevedésén és közben élvezte annak reakcióit. A mély, enyhén reszelős hang valami fület cirógató lejtéssel kúszott mélyen az agyába. Benyúlt Derek nadrágjába és ráfogott a férfire, ösztönösen és a pornófilmekben tanult módon húzogatta rajta a kezét. Derek ajkait vékony réssé préselte, ahogyan élesen beszívta a levegőt és hátra vetette a nyakát. Szabad préda Stilesnak. Ott csókolta ahol érte. Volt egy álma, ahol ilyesmit csinált vele, de az meg sem közelítette az igazit. Érezni a bőrét, a forróságát, a rezdüléseit...egészen más.

 **-** Stiles… - sóhajtotta a férfi, reszelős hangon, már szinte dorombolásnak hatott. A fiú nem bírta ki, hogy ne mosolyogjon bele Derek vállgödrébe a gondolatra. – Nem bírom tovább… - fogott rá a meglepődött fiú csuklójára, hogy megállítsa tevékenységében. – Beléd akarok hatolni… - suttogta, mire Stiles gerincén kellemes bizsergés szaladt végig.

\- H…hát akkor.. tedd azt… - motyogta a fiú, remegő hangon. Nem azért, mert félt volna… sokkal inkább az izgalom tette szinte beszédképtelenné.

\- Nem… még nem tehetem…

\- Mi? – fagyott meg ültében Stiles. – Miért nem? – talán valamit rosszul csinált? Futott át agyán a gondolat.

\- Mert meg sebeznélek. – cirógatta meg a fiú hátát karmaival Derek. Stiles belesimult a mozdulatba. – Elő kellene készítenélek, de… - nézett szabad kezének karmaira. -…túl izgatott vagyok… nem tudom visszahúzni őket…

\- A… akkor bízd rám! – vágta rá az első dolgot Stiles, ami az eszébe jutott. Bármit megtett volna, azért, hogy most azonnal magában érezhesse a férfit. – Csak… kérlek, mond meg, mit tegyek… - pillantott fel a férfi vörösen izzó szemibe, hasonló színű arccal. – Irányíts…

\- Örömmel. – mosolyodott el féloldalasan Derek. – Először is, ami a legfontosabb… - nézett komolyan a fiú szemébe. -… ki kell tágítanod magad!

Ha az lehetséges e egyáltalán Stiles arca még vörösebb árnyalatot húzott magára.

\- Ki… kitágítani? – ismételte meg suttogva a szót. – Vagyis… - emelte maguk közé remegő kezét, majd felmutatta két ujját.

Derek tőle szokatlan módon lágyan mosolyogva bólintott, majd óvatosan a fiú remegő kézfejére csúsztatta sajátját és egy újabb ujjat nyitott a másik kettő mellé.

\- Ha igazán jót akarsz magadnak. – magyarázta.

Stiles már nem is lehetett volna ennél jobban zavarban. Biztosra vette, ha egy rajzfilmben lennének, gőz szivárogna a fülén keresztül. Bólintott és hatalmasat nyelt, csak ezek után volt képes szóra nyitni ajkait.

\- Hogy… hogy kezdjek hozzá? – motyogta alig hallhatón, de Derek így is színtisztán értette.

\- Először is síkossá kell tennünk az ujjaid.

\- Nincs síkosítóm…

\- Ne aggódj. - emelte maga felé Stiles kezét. – Ezt csak bízd rám.

Azzal ajkai közé csúsztatta a megrökönyödött fiú ujjait. Stiles erőtlenül nyögött fel, mikor megérezte a férfi szájában lévő forróságot és nyelvének érdes, mégis oly kellemes érintését. Derek óvatosan nedvesítette be a fiú ujjait, vigyázva, nehogy felsértse őket pengeéles agyaraival, már épp elengedte volna, mikor Stiles nem bírva tovább vágyával, megbabonázva, csillogó szemekkel simított végig rajtuk.

 **-** Tudod régen úgy gondoltam, hogy ezeket egyszer belém fogod mélyeszteni **.** Álmomban sem hittem volna, hogy... - elharapta a mondatot és lenézve Derek ágyékára megnyalta az ajkait. - valami mást fogsz. Csak álmaimban. - ujja végig siklott a borotva éles agyaron.

\- Te fantáziáltál rólam? - kérdezte megilletődve és kissé sejpítve Derek.

\- I-igen...

\- Tudod én is csináltam... - befejezte a nedvesítést. Siles eközben ujjait elhelyezte magánál. Meglepetésként érte mikor Derek a füléhez hajolt. - de én akkor is, ha ébren voltam.

Stiles nagyot nyelt és bedugta először az egyik ujját, majd mozgatni kezdte ki és be. Hamar hozzá szokott a kellemetlen érzéshez és kezdte egyre jobban élvezni főleg mivel közben Derek megbabonázva nézte. Nagyokat szuszogott és az alsó ajkába harapott folyton hogy legyűrje a vágyát és várjon. Hát nem ment neki. Lehajolt és mélyen megcsókolta az ügyködő fiút. Nyelvével átnyomakodott a fiú szájába és vad táncba kezdett. Stiles egy pillanatra abba is hagyta a munkát. Csillogó szemekkel csókolt vissza, közben már három ujjat mozgatott odabent. Élvezni akarta, de biztosra vette, hogy elsőre úgy fog fájni mintha meg akarnák ölni.

\- Most már tedd be.

\- Még nem, fájni fog. Nem akarok fájdalmat okozni… - Stiles belemarkolt a hajába és úgy rántotta magához.

\- Tedd be most azonnal, vagy nem állok jót magamért farkas! – mordult rá úgy, hogyDerek is összerezzent.

Derek elhelyezkedett a bejáratnál, mélyen Stiles vágytól csillogó, de kissé ijedt szemébe nézett. Lassan elkezdte előre tolni a csípőjét, Stiles összerezzenve hátra vetette a fejét. Ha Derek nem lett volna elfoglalva alul, most a védtelenül hagyott nyakának esett volna. Mondjuk nem mintha nem szívta volna ki már elég helyen…

\- Nyohmmd be egészen, gyorsahhnnn… - nyögte neki Stiles és ő rögtön megértette miért.

Előre lökte a csípőjét és tövig elmerült a testében. Stiles torkát egy magas hangú sikkantás hagyta el. Összepréselte az ajkait és görcsösen megfeszült. Derek csókolgatta közben mozogni kezdett. Stiles oldalra döntötte a fejét, egyik kezével a takaróba, másikkal Derek karjába markolt. Megpróbált nem fájdalommal teli hangokat kiadni.

\- Sajnálom… - suttogta a fülébe Derek, nem hagyta abba a mozgást, próbálta megtalálni az érzékeny pontját. Megpróbált nem oda figyelni az ösztöneire.

Stiles úgy érezte menten kettészakad belülről. A felette mozgó férfi teljes mértékben kitöltötte belülről. Még sosem érzett ehhez hasonló fájdalommal telt gyönyört. Lassacskán, ahogy az első testét ért sokk csillapodni látszott óvatos, ellentétes mozgásba kezdett csípőjével. Derek mély dorombolásszerű morgást hallatott.

\- Most már… vadulhatsz nagyfiú… - lehelte kuncogva Stiles, ahogy meglátta a férfi visszafogott arckifejezését.

\- De… - pislogott meglepetten Derek, mire Stiles erőteljesen feltolta csípőjét. A farkas testén kellemes bizsergés futott végig.

\- Nem kell aggódnod értem… bírom a kiképzést… - kulcsolta át lábait a férfi derekán.

\- Oh, kiképzés…? – mosolyodott el féloldalasan Derek. – Szóval akkor a későbbiekben éles bevetésen is részt vennél…?

\- Ó, de még mennyire. – nyalintott végig ajkain a fiú.

\- Bár már késő figyelmeztetnélek, de… rendszerességgel dobom be az embereim rögtön a mély vízbe. – hatolt tövig a fiúban Derek.

\- Ahhhhww – Stiles háta ívbe feszült a hirtelen jött túláradó élvezettől.

Derek sikeresen megtalálta AZT a pontot.

Stiles úgy érezte, mintha valaki; valaki= Derek; megragadta volna és egy erőteljes dobással felhajította volna a felhők fölé, hogy aztán nagy puffanással zakózhasson a menny kapuja előtt. Derek ledöntötte és fölűrre került.

\- Igen… - búgta Derek. -… ezt a hangot még egyszer… - élvezettel ismételte meg a mozdulatot.

Stiles ismételten kéjesen sikított fel. Semmi pénzért nem fogta volna vissza a hangját, hisz úgyse volt a házban rajtuk kívül más… Meg kellett kapaszkodnia a férfi felkarjában, ugyanis úgy érezte kicsúszik alóla az ágy.

Derek egyre erősebb és gyorsabb mozgást diktált, közben előre görnyedt, hogy minden izmát alulra koncentrálja.Kiéhezett vadállatként figyelte, ahogyan Stiles összerándul és fel-felnyögve az ajkaiba harapott. Minél szebb hangokat akart kicsalni belőle és minél nagyobb élvezetet akart neki okozni. Azt akarta, hogy a nevét sikítsa a gyönyörtől.

Minden eddig elnyomott és elrejtett vágya testet öltött ebben a vad és fülledt szeretkezésben. Keményen tövig vágta magát, Stiles tekintete elhomályosult egy pillanatra, ahogyan felnyögött. Figyelte, ahogyan ki be jár benne, élvezte a meleget és a szorítást, ami körbe ölelte. Egy darabig mindketten csak a testük cuppogó és kiéhezet hangjait hallgatták végül Derek benyúlt Stiles dereka alá és átfordította magukat. Stiles neki nyomta a fenekét, hogy siessen vissza belé.Előre támaszkodott az alkarjaira és minél jobban ingerelte pucsításával a pózt váltó Dereket. Derek elhelyezkedett mögötte.Immáron karmatlan ujjaival rá markolt azokra a telt félgömbökre és magához húzva belé hatolt.Ágyékaik közül kipréselődött az összes levegő. Mindketten kisé előredőltek a nyomástól. Stiles a takaróba fúrta az arcát, ami szinte lángolt egészen a füléig.Derek egy-egy mélyebbre és hosszabbra nyújtott lökésnél rá feküdt a hátára és a nyakába morgott reszelős hangján.Stileson is kellemes bizsergés futott keresztül a hasfalának izomzatától, mi egyenesen a hátának préselődött. Nem kevés lökés után Derek érezte, hogy elérte a csúcsot, megragadta a kisebb fiú egyik vállát, hogy mélyebbre tudjon hatolni. Stiles kiegyenesedett amennyire csak tudott utána homorítani kezdett, hogy kényelmesebb és… mélyebb legyen a dolog. Hátra nyúlva végigsimított Derek borostás arcán, hogy aztán vad csókra invitálja a férfit. Nyelveik vad táncot lejtettek egymással, miközben Derek Stiles csípőjébe kapaszkodva gyorsított az iramon. A csók csak akkor szakadt meg, mikor a fiú elrántotta fejét, hogy Derek nevét sikoltva jusson el a csúcsra. Az erős szorításnak hála a férfi is követte példáját és Stilesba élvezett.

Egyszerre dőltek előre a kimerültségtől. Stiles nyekkent egy aprót, ahogy a férfi súlya rá nehezült, de egy kicsit sem bánta. Élvezte Derek testének melegét és szívének heves ritmusát, amit most először ő is hallott a változatosság kedvéért.

Derek halkan mordulva húzódott ki a fiúból és gurult le róla, majd szorosan a karjai közé rántotta. Magukra húzta a takarót.

\- Hááááteeeezzz… - kezdte Stiles, de befejezni már nem volt képes a mondatot.

\- Jah… az. – értett egyet Derek.

Hosszú kínos csend szállt rájuk. Meg a tücsökciripelés is behallatszódott az udvarról. Mint ahogy az lenni szokott a némaságot Stiles törte meg.

\- Ügye ezt majd máskor is csináljuk… - nézett hatalmas csillogó szemekkel a mellette fekvőre. Derek egy ideig elnézte a reménytől és szexualitástól csillogó borostyán szempárt, majd féloldalasan elmosolyodott.

\- Még szép.

\- Akkor jó… - mosolyodott el Stiles is, majd kényelembe helyezte magát, szorosan a férfi oldalán. Fejét Derek mellkasára hajtotta. Így merült álomba.

Derek még egy ideig mosolyogva figyelte a rajta szuszogó, nyugodt fiút, majd ő is követte az álmok mezejére…

***

Reggel a seriff első dolga volt, hogy ránézzen a még nagyban alvó fiára, hisz már egy hete annak, hogy utoljára látta. Azonban Stiles ajtójának túloldalán nem kis meglepetés érte az idősebbik Stilinskit…

\- Hogy az a… - csuklott el hangja, ahogy megpillantotta fiát, ki alvás közben kézzel, lábbal kapaszkodott, a mellette halkan hortyogó Derek Halebe.

\- Derek… - motyogta alvás közbe a fiú és mégjobban befészkelte magát a vérfarkas védő ölelésébe. A férfi megszorította karjait Stiles körül, de nem ébredt fel.

A seriff még pár másodpercig kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte a párost, majd ő is elmosolyodott.

\- Végre… hát ez igazán sokáig tartott…

Azzal halkan becsukta a szoba ajtaját és lement, hogy igyon egy jó erős kávét… hisz neki is igazán hosszú éjszakája volt…

**Vége**

 


End file.
